


the only people up at three am

by kenmaniacc



Series: take me behind every curtain of your heart [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Happy Ending?, M/M, No one is surprised, Romance, Yearning, always so much yearning, drunk miya atsumu is a mess, especially not aran, until he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/pseuds/kenmaniacc
Summary: he always comes with complaints and those “that wouldn’t happen if”,  making questions ojiro doesn’t really have the answer to and he doesn’t really pretend he will look for it either. because you see, this whole act is not because atsumu thinks aran has the solution and is a font of wisdom, no.it’s because he needs somebody.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Ojiro Aran
Series: take me behind every curtain of your heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	the only people up at three am

**Author's Note:**

> from all the prompts i received, this one was the one i was the most afraid/excited about because it meant looking into the mind of the one ojiro aran while watching the beautiful mess atsumo can be. i hope you enjoy it, feedback is appreciated!! 🌻

  
the tip of his fingers itch with an almost unbearable impulse to  _ touch _ , but he doesn’t. 

  
  


he watches the moonlight and the beacon coming from the lamp on his own living room changing blonde locks to shivering gold, pale and ethereal as he considers the man laying down on his apartment’s balcony, probably onenight away from a hell of a hangover.

  
  


not the first they spend together, he highly doubts it’s gonna be the last as well.

  
  


the thing is, since they were kids, miya atsumu has enjoyed seeing things _snap_ , his own consciousness not an exception to the rule when alcohol was involved and a loss against the argentinian team is on the table. what is funny to aran, though, is that he always comes to  _him_.

  
  


he always comes with complaints and those “that wouldn’t happen if”, making questions ojiro doesn’t really have the answer to, and he doesn’t really pretend he will look for it either. because you see, this whole act is not because atsumu thinks aran has the solution and is a font of wisdom, no.

it’s because he **needs** somebody.

so aran listens, so he tells him to knock it off when he gets stupid, so he lets him throw up at his clean bathroom, putting out all that pent up frustration and anger that he is carrying alone because god forbid he actually shares something with clarity — that’s belittling for the great miya atsumu.

  
  


there’s a difference today from all the other days, though.

  
  


it’s not because it was the olympics, it’s not because he was especially careless knowing that aran would be there to collect him, none of that. 

  
  


it’s because the idiot miya atsumu has decided that kissing him was a good idea after throwing up.

  
  


truth be told, it was no more than a peck of lips, but it made aran  _ think _ .

  
  


think and rethink, about boys with endless potential that held the world in their hands and could make the focus of their attention feel like royalty. about boys that never knew when to stop, too in love with the results of their doings. about boys that like to see things  _ snapping _ , that thrive in the lack of control, even for a millisecond, because they had to think and rethink every step to be sure they would be able to repeat it all over again. 

  
  


about how those boys had chapped lips that he had already cemented to his memory.

  
  


but ojiro aran is not one to act on impulse, especially because someone has to be responsible here. so he relents, eyes closed as he stays sitting beside atsumu, thinking if he should try and carry him inside.

  
  


it’s the blonde’s voice that him open his eyes again.

  
  


“... didn’t think ya would be here.” he says, words rather sluggish due the alcohol, most certainly still running on his veins.

  
  


“and why is that?” he asks, holding back a sigh — he lost count of how many he had let out by now.

  
  


“i dunno, i just thought ya didn’t want me. not here, at least, not anymore. so i though ya would ask ‘samu to get me or something.” and ah, that’s when he remembers.

  
  


_boys with the world at his fingertips sometimes_ (even if rarely) _get scared too_.

  
  


he considers atsumu again, then. leveled eyes, all calm before the storm, but there’s really no storm coming because he had never been really irritated in the first place. still, it’s not like himself to make it all too easy for the miya twin — you gotta humble him a bit, from time to time.

  
  


“oh, i didn’t for a bit, we are gonna talk about that later, preferably in the morning when i wake you up early.” he started, smiling at the grimace already forming itself on atsumu’s face. he has the urge to easy the wrinkles between his eyes by pressing his fingers there, but he doesn’t. “however, i don’t know, if i were you i would consider involving the other part in the conversation before taking out conclusions. despite what you think, you can’t always think for two.”

  
  


and as he said so, he tried to mask the satisfaction to watch atsumu’s petty disdain be softened into embarrassment, tips of his ears red. 

  
  
  


aran wanted to touch it, but he didn’t.

  
  


“ya’ are not just playing, are ya’?” he asked, the doubt unsettling something inside ojiro. he almost reached out.

  
  


“no.”

“ya’ swear?”

  
  


“yeap.”

  
  


“for ya’ mama?”

  
  


“quit pushing it. just... we are gonna talk in the morning” he started, but it didn’t feel enough.

  
  


so even though ojiro aran wasn’t impulsive, even though he was the responsible one, he acted. 

  
  


hand in hand, skin to skin. two callous hands holding each other in the middle of the night, because sometimes ojiro finds himself insecure too and it takes a leap of faith to turn two into _one_.

  
  


if in the next second atsumu has his head on his lap, aran only has himself to blame. 

  
  


he is surprisingly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> did you smile at the end? tell me at the comments or come scream to me about these two on twitter, i am @kenmaniacc!


End file.
